


【无授权翻译】嘘も愛しむ

by Eversummerr



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eversummerr/pseuds/Eversummerr





	【无授权翻译】嘘も愛しむ

嘘も愛しむ

 

原作：GLOOM

 

 

【1】

不知是不是因为环境变化，变得想画些至今为止有些不同的画

不断在展开的崭新的纸上、仔细地画着精致的画

 

用刚买的画笔，持续不休地展开黑白的世界

看着洁白的白纸逐渐被黑色淹没，实在太开心了

 

 ···又来了、我、又得意忘形了

 

过于入迷了

 

 

我、明明、必须在今天之内画好被委托的画

 

吃了美味的早餐、回到房里、看见桌子的瞬间就有些动摇了

好想把早上醒来瞬间在脑海里浮现的东西给画出来

 

想着···就画一下下

想着先把脑海里浮现的东西大致的样子画下来

 

明明是这么想着提起笔的

 

 

却完全不止一下下

只是画个大致的形状还不够

 

原本崭新的纸。当我回神过来，就已经被手掌大的黑白色给埋没了

 

 

 ···糟糕

 

现在、几点了！？

 

要把这么细致的画，画到这么大为止，到底花了多少时间？

 

 

明明才刚吃了早餐却感到的空腹感、急忙看了时钟

就快是中午了···一瞬间感到了恐惧慌张

 

 

虽说被委托的画，只剩下修正，但是必须修改的地方可是多得不得了

而这画的截止日还是在···

 

 

 ···啊、啊啊···、真是的

 

我这个笨蛋混蛋！

 

 

马上就会得意忘形的笨笨的我。用拳头敲了几次、惩罚自己、反省

马上往放在旁边本来该画的画伸出手

 

 

 

就是在这时候

 

 

咚咚、房门被敲了

接着伴随着敲门声传来的是「大野桑？」可爱的声音，门也被打开了

 

 

「我已经做好午餐···了」

 

「啊···」

 

「···你在，做些什么呢？」

 

「不、那、」

 

 

 ···在视界的边界映照出惹人怜爱的身姿

但是却实在做不到直视那身姿

 

 

就这么伸出手动不了身的僵硬的我

慢慢地接近了这样的我

 

说话的语气里充满了威严的样子

和刚才那发出可爱的声音的样子简直是天差地别

 

 

···应该是在一瞬间就知道了我到底做了些什么事吧

接着听见的都是在质问我的话语

 

 

「我没告诉你、截止日期、就是明天了吗？」

 

「不···你说了、吗？」

 

「早上！···早上、吃早餐的时候，我就告诉你了对吧？」

 

「······」

 

「啊、不、啊、那个···诶-、」

 

 

不说话反而更恐怖了

 

 

明明刚刚那么低沉的声音也够恐怖了

 

但还是知道nino紧紧地盯着我看

该说知道好呢还是···总之、就是很痛就对了

 

 

借口什么的、我也做不出些有眼力的事，

因感受着痛得视线而慌张的我

但是一瞬间、突然、感觉到那视线不见了

 

在那之后、听见了吐气稍长的「唉」

 

 

「···那画、可不能因为没时间而偷工减料哦」

 

「诶？···啊、嗯」

 

 

蓦地、转了个身

映照在视界边界的是、怜爱的背影

 

 

 ···奇怪？已经结束了？？

 

 

虽然没有想象中那么有生气这件事，让我安心的同时也感到不可思议

因为平时的话···在脑里想些粉红而发呆的时候

明明就狠狠地被骂了一顿的

 

预想之外的干脆地就结束的牢骚

啪地静静关上了门

 

 

已经···结束了啊

 

···为什么呢？

 

 

虽然不太清楚···但现在不是烦恼这事情的时候

截止日期是不会等人的

所以我现在该要做的事、并不是烦恼···

 

 

「···好」

 

 

做好眼下该做好的工作

 

为了回应因为喜欢我画的画、而委托我的那份心意

乖乖听了nino的话，不偷工减料地小心慎重的

 

 

说实话、肚子正饿着、也已经到了午餐的时间

 

但是也没有吃东西的闲暇

就连吃饭那段时间也觉得很浪费

 

 

强硬让自己无视空腹、这次在好的意义来说再次地忘我的专注于工作时

咚咚···门又被敲了

 

 

「大野桑？」

 

「嗯？」

 

 

这也是在好的意义来说没办法直视

再次进入房内的那身姿

 

接着就传来了···嗯？这啥？

好像、传来了香味···

 

 

「张开嘴巴」

 

「嗯啊？···啊~」

 

「好。闭上嘴巴」

 

「啊？···amu」

 

 

 ·······好吃

 

 

跟着nino说的把嘴张开再闭上、在口中散开的是···亲子盖饭

被放在汤匙上的温度刚好的鸡肉和鸡蛋

美味地咀嚼、吞下、又再次被说张开嘴巴

 

 

不断被送过来的美味的亲子盖饭

 

这就是···、所谓的···喂食、吗？？

 

 

 

「fu··、呼嘿、··呼嘿嘿」

 

「···我说。不要一副奇怪的表情的笑啦、···来、张开嘴」

 

「嘿~」

 

 

啊啊、真是···我、好幸福

一边画着喜欢的画、还能被最爱的人喂着美味的午餐什么的！

 

把委托的画、丢在一旁不管、画了其他画真是太好了

 

 

才开始得意忘形

却像是被发现了一样、nino呢喃道

 

 

「要是···还有下次、···你可没饭吃了」

 

「···好、好的」

 

 

比刚才还要恐怖的声色呢喃道、让我不经一身冷汗

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【2】

和nino开始交往后已经过了多久了

 

从夏天至秋天、从秋天至冬天春天、在不断变动的季节里、我们依然没变

依然、还是关系很好的在这里生活着

 

在这···日本、里

 

 

 

其实、很遗憾地、还没能够去到那闪闪发亮的世界

 

不···我也想过好几次要邀请的哦？

说要不要一起去？、想了好多次了

 

但是···我、说不了··英语

 

 

如果说不了英语、不管怎么说都很辛苦的对吧？

虽然只是宅在家里画画而已、但也有时候需要外出

 

Nino一定会为了这样的我而努力学习的

但是我也不想连这些事都交给nino

 

再说了要是发生了什么事的话···不会英语的我也没办法保护nino

 

 

现在会偷偷地在学习英文

 

隐瞒着nino学习着、等到我能够掌握一定程度的简单会话后

再正式的邀请nino吧

 

 

但是···、就像刚才一样、一有时间就会不自觉把时间花在其他事上

结果、什么都没能做到

 

 ···因为、环境一变

不知道为什么、就会想好多事呢

 

搬出了之前住了很长一段时间的那个公寓， 随着春天来到的这个公寓

因为家具都没有换过所以基本上都还是一样的，只是莫名被从窗口的看到的风景和味道之类给刺激了

变得超级想画一些至今为止从没画过的精细的画

 

 

结果、就是连该画好的画也会不小心忘记的每天

当然、也没有学习到英语

 

 

“如果、没搬家就好了”

 

虽然、一瞬间这么想了

 

 

“不过果然还是”

 

果然、还是搬了家好、马上又这么觉得了

 

 

因为、之前的那个公寓···

真不愧住了那么长一段时间、环境也不错、还满喜欢的

但是、发现了问题呢

 

 

那是、房间的事

 

 

我总是在自己的房间起床画画

Nino也总是在自己房间起床做家务

 

要是以前的话、倒是没什么问题

 

持续不休的画画、累了就往身旁的床上躺下被画具的味道包围入眠

对于这件事、我并没有任何的不满，也没有什么问题

 

 

但是···呢？

 

既然已经开始交往了···呐？

 

 

要在不同的房间里睡觉什么的我才不要

每次每次、都被画具的味道包围做、也感觉有些那啥

每当看着身旁的床···又、总会想起

一点也、完全、不能专注于画画、烦恼了许久、想到的是nino的房间

 

想 在那里睡觉不就行了！

想 在那里做就···

 

 

但是、事情没那么简单

 

向nino说明了前因后果、在nino房间里睡觉的第一天

对说了前因后果的我、「你是笨蛋吗」有些无奈却又红着耳朵说的nino太可爱了

 

 

悄悄地、马上对nino出手了

「你不要这样啦」、看着嘴上虽说着怨言，嘴角却上扬的nino，心里思绪不断累积、做了···但是

 

 

总感觉、有点奇怪呢

平时的话会更加···沉溺于情事当中的

 

该怎么说呢、像是不专心似的

还是说、感觉并没有那么舒服呢

 

 

心里抱着疑惑、停下了动作「怎么了？」问了问

Nino看起来一副、像是很困扰···像是被逼入绝境一样？的表情

接着、深呼吸了一次后、仰望着我说了

 

「声音···会被听见的」

 

 

 

 

 

虽然没能马上理解nino在说什么

但是、看了nino伸手指着的方向的窗口

逐渐明白了，nino在说什么

 

 

 

 

 

我的房间、在需要通过玄关的走廊的客厅的旁边

但是nino的房间、就在玄关···旁边

就在沿着外面走廊的位置

 

 

 ···声音、会被听见···指的、是那回事？

是说在外面的人？会听见声音？？

 

 

看着Nino害羞得用自己双手捂住自己的嘴巴、说实话、我不记得在那之后我都做了些什么

只记得自己兴奋不已、而拉开了捂住自己嘴巴的nino的手

 

 

 

在共同入眠的翌日

 

预料内···、被狠狠骂了

甚至还说了 我不会再做了！

 

 

所以我这才急忙地、找了新家

 

能够让nino安心发出声音的···那样的新家

 

 

 

 

就这么搬进来的这个公寓、我的房间就单纯是个工作室

Nino的房间也只是个书房

设置了能够让两人睡觉的···稍微宽敞的寝室

 

 

···我的阴谋毫无遮掩、显然易见的寝室

 

虽然nino看了之后又再次露出无奈的表情

但是耳朵又红了、嘴角也是···根本没藏好

 

虽然他本人是认为自己藏得很好了吧

虽然在亲了那有些上扬的嘴唇后又被打了一下

 

 

但这是···幸福对吧

 

nino也是对吧？

 

 

虽然最初偶尔会露出不安的表情，但是现在

无奈、生气、困扰、害羞、还总是、一副很幸福的样子

 

 

从今以后、也好想一直这样下去

希望能够一直这样下去

 

 

夏天就快来了

交往一年了

 

虽然一起住的时间比较长、但是这一年是特别的

 

 

想要让今后的、第二年、第五年、第十年

也依然都是特别的

希望Nino也能这么想，不如说想让nino这么想

 

 

 

 ···诶？

 

这么说起来

 

 

说起来、这春天结束后···

 

 

结束后、接下来就是雨季了

 

在夏天来临之前必定会到来的、连日落下的雨滴

 

 

说实话、我并不太喜欢这季节

但是现在是···

 

 

「nino的、季节」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【3】

『6月17日』

 

正当雨季的那一天、是nino的···生日

我、明明一直在一起的、却一直都不知道的呢

 

 

但是

 

 

开始交往的几个月后、从秋天开始变成冬天那时期、庆祝了我的生日

 

「生日快乐」被nino说了

开心得、开心得、但是在那时笨蛋的我才逐渐察觉到

 

 

Nino的···生日、是几时了？

 

 

大学时期开始的交情。一起生活、甚至支援我工作的nino的生日，我、至今为止都没能为他庆祝过

不仅如此、我不知道···话说、也没想过要问

 

明明每年、nino都一定会为我庆祝的

在我们交往之前就一直··虽然是些琐碎的东西

 

画画必须用到的画笔。因为觉得奢侈自己也没舍得买的品质较好的纸

 

其他还有、当时常听的艺人的演唱会DVD

也收过nino胡闹着送我，他经常穿的花俏的内裤

 

应该是记住了我说过夏天穿的人字拖穿坏了的话

虽然不合时宜，也收过人字拖

 

 

一个一个、琐碎的东西

都是送给朋友的、那样的礼物

 

但是、每年都没落下、nino都为我庆祝了

而我却···

 

 

 

对不起、向nino道歉了

因为我至今一次也没为nino庆祝过

 

Nino又露出困扰的表情低下头

 

然后问了nino

他的生日

 

 

说是6月17日

 

 

6月、是我还没恢复记忆的时期吗··

那一天、我、都做了啥事？

 

有做了些蠢事让nino困扰了吗

 

 

当我有气无力地笑着说的时候

Nino···一瞬间从我身上移开了视线、但是又再次直勾勾地看着我

 

说「那件事你就忘了吧」

说「比起那事、我们吃蛋糕吧？」

 

像是要改变有些沉重的气氛一样开朗的说

 

虽然我也因此松了口气···

 

 

 

但是、今年可要好好庆祝了呢

 

补上至今为止没能做到什么的份

今年的生日、想让他度过最美好的一天

 

能够留下回忆的···那样美好的一天

 

 

「礼物···该送什么好呢」

 

 

首先、从选礼物开始

 

nino想要的东西

收到了会高兴的东西

 

是什么呢~···虽然想了许久

 

 

 ···却什么也没有想到

 

 

因为nino和我一样对时尚没有兴趣

也没有特别喜欢的艺人、兴趣也是···

 

但是还是蛮喜欢游戏的

 

不、可是、虽然说是喜欢、但也不是什么类型都玩的

Nino是那种有了喜欢的游戏就一个劲玩到底的类型

 

那样的话···内裤、之类的？

 

总是穿着有些花俏的内裤的nino···

 

不不、要是送了那礼物、好像会被揍

好像真的是会被骂「你是笨蛋吗」

 

 

···去哪旅行、之类的？

 

但是、nino也意外的是个宅男

 

 

还是去吃些好吃的？

 

但是、nino对食物也没啥兴趣啊···

 

 

那到底要送什么才好

嗯~嗯~抱着头烦恼着

 

没错、我、只顾着想礼物的事···又再次、忘我了

 

 

「···大野桑？」

 

「！？」

 

「我···、中午都说了什么了」

 

「诶、啊···不、」

 

 

不知觉间在这里的

突然从背后传来、异常冰冷的声音

 

身体吓了一跳

果然、还是做不到直视

 

 

沉默

所谓的那个、过于恐怖的沉默还在持续着

 

 

「···晚饭」

 

「诶？···啊、不nino！那是、」

 

「你不用吃了」

 

「等···等！」

 

 

啪！！···被用力关上的门

因为太大的冲击、挂在墙上的一幅画还歪了

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「今天、你可要熬夜」

 

「好、好的」

 

「你要是敢睡下、我真的会揍醒你的」

 

「好···好的」

 

 

 

在身旁、不断持续的nino的碎碎念

虽然想捂住耳朵不听、但是还是乖乖地听着、

一边咀嚼着被nino喂且说是“宵夜”的奶汁烤菜

 

赶忙着、继续画着

明天就是截止日期的画

 

 

···熬夜、吗···

 

 

虽说是自己的错、心情好沉重

但是必须好好努力才行

 

努力、把这画完成

在那之后、才慢慢地···

 

 

「啊！」

 

「啊···？是、是太烫了吗？」

 

「诶？···啊、不是、」

 

 

对于说着不好意思、又更用力的吹凉食物的nino，说没事的同时

 

···对了

对了！

 

这种时候才···对吧

 

 

忽然想到的、最棒的礼物

这种事时候、该送的礼物正是、戒指

 

 

之前···、之前、送给nino时

虽然都因为笨蛋的我而变成了最糟糕的礼物

 

这次正是要好好为nino挑选、nino也一定会很开心的

 

 

戒指、···再次

在nino的生日里、当做礼物送给他吧

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【4】

但是nino的、尺寸是多少呢？

 

肉肉的、软软的

圆圆的、像婴儿一样的可爱的手指

 

这样的nino的手指、应该···比我的、还要粗吧？

Nino的那只手指、差不多是我中指那么粗吗？

 

但是···

 

 

「我说大野桑？」

 

「嘿？」

 

「从刚才开始你在干什么啊。那么直勾勾的盯着人家手看」

 

「啊···、」

 

 

面对面坐在餐桌吃着nino做的料理

尺寸的事想过头了、不知觉间就一直盯着看了

 

虽然慌张地说了句没什么啊

但也想干脆···直接问比较快吧？

 

那样的话、也不会搞错尺寸了

 

 

但是···如果问了nino、就等于是在告诉他我要送他戒指了

这样的话···可就没有什么期待可言了吧？

 

虽然也不算是个惊喜···但是这件事还是想要先瞒着nino

 

 

是多少呢？

 

尺寸···nino的手指

 

几号呢？

 

 

 

「等、等等···等等大野桑！？」

 

「啊···呵呵呵」

 

「你、到底怎么了？？」

 

 

 

又再次下意识地盯着看了

而且这次还紧紧地抓着、nino的手腕

 

 

Nino也应该是被弄疼了吧

被nino大声斥骂、慌张地放开手、握着自己的手腕

 

实在是做了件不好的事所以道歉

 

 

「对不起对不起。因为感觉nino的手、好可爱呢」

 

「蛤、蛤？···别、别说那么奇怪的话啦···」

 

 

但是···奇怪？

总感觉···耳朵、红了？

 

 

···预想外的反应

 

 

虽然语气是充满无奈的、说道最后声音却是轻的不得了

还好像翘起嘴唇、也不肯和我对上眼

 

 

 ···难道说、在害羞吗？

 

 

「fu··fufu、fufufu」

 

「什、···什么意思啊你」

 

「没什么意思啊？···只是你好可爱啊」

 

「蛤？···你不要净是说些蠢话了、快点吃饭！饭会凉的！」

 

「是是~」

 

 

可爱···好可爱♪

这次连脸都变红了

 

用着生气的语气、把一大口酱爆茄子放进嘴里的nino

 

 

决定了。今天、我···要好好享用nino！

 

 

昨天可是努力的熬夜了

好像要奖励呢~

 

虽然昨天会落到要熬夜，都是自己的错，但是没怎么放在心上

为了这之后的着想，我也大口地吃着饭

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「我吃饱了！」

 

「还···真是快呢」

 

「我、去洗澡了」

 

「蛤？···我说你、吃饭后马上洗澡、可是对消化、」

 

「没事没事、我这就去！」

 

「啊、等···大野桑？！」

 

 

对现在的我来说、消化是次要的

 

快快洗了个澡，走出浴室

也让nino快去洗澡，快点出来

 

然后接着呢，要好好地···嘿嘿嘿

 

 

「nino、去洗澡吧」

 

「你···你是、怎么回事」

 

「碗碟就交给我洗吧」

 

「······」

 

 

沉默地盯着心情很好的在洗碗的我看的nino

 

但是我知道

耳朵又红了这件事

 

 

因为早已经察觉到了吧？

我洗澡快的时候、就是要做那回事的时候

 

 

「···让你、久等了」

 

「欢迎回来。要喝水、对吧？」

 

「···谢谢」

 

「fufufu」

 

 

果然、事先把身体洗了个一干二净吧

比平时还要花时间的nino

 

 

红着脸和身体摇摇晃晃地走出浴室的nino

总之先把水瓶递给nino、再盯着看nino把水喝完

转过头、别过脸···接着再把瓶盖关紧

 

 

「那么、走吧」

 

「···好」

 

 

酝酿出有些害羞的氛围

牵起那样的nino的手、往寝室走

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

模糊地、被染上温柔的橙色的寝室

手还牵着、走向放在房间中央的床

坐下床上···nino却还是站着

 

 

「不坐下吗？」

 

「···」

 

「fufu。···那、来、亲我吧？」

 

 

拉着手、让nino站在面前、把手环上低着头却不看我的nino的腰上

拉近距离、一边贴近脸索求亲吻、nino吓了一跳

 

心爱的看着那样的nino并等着、nino慢慢地抬起视线

还是低着头···但是渐渐地、对视了

 

 

···明明是坐着的我在下方、为什么还能做到上目视线呢

 

 

瞥了一眼、被浅茶色的眼瞳盯着、今天也为此而心跳加速

不知觉漏出的是、温热的吐气

 

是注意到这样的我了吗、有些动摇的nino的眼瞳

就这么盯着我看、吸着气慢慢将脸贴近

 

 

轻轻地重叠

软软的甜甜的、nino的嘴唇

 

轻咬了几次我的嘴唇后、再啾地发出可爱的唇音、离开

追着那样的nino的嘴唇、这次由我亲吻

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【5】

开始交往、已经过了8个月

但是nino却还是一样···没习惯呢

 

行为本身···不如说是、那气氛

 

 

「小和？」

 

「···」

 

「···小和？」

 

「啊···哈、哈啊、、」

 

 

平时口齿伶俐的嘴巴也、像是忘了语言一样不会说话了

只是乖乖地、发出娇喘把身体交给我

 

 

害羞的、舒服地、很幸福似的

 

小声地叫着、平时不叫的我的名字

然后在那之中还掺杂着「喜欢」这句话

 

 

当两人开始攀登巅峰、在妖艳的娇声和粗狂的吐息里、听见的那是

说是一直想说的、但是却一直没能说出口的、曾经那么说过呢

 

听了这些事、我得知了nino的用情有多深

 

一直···、我到底都让nino承受了多少痛苦的回忆、后悔着

 

 

但是nino却对着那样的我笑了

说现在用别的意义来说也说不出口呢、一副···有些困扰？的表情的说了

 

 

···别的意义来说说不出口？

 

那是什么意思？

 

 

当然、我也追问了nino

但是nino···再次从我身上移开了视线、动了动嘴

却说没什么意思、···硬是让这话题结束了

 

 

···没什么意思

 

怎么可能、没什么意思呢

 

 

带着怨念盯着nino看、nino转过了头别过脸

 

 

虽然很想问···、nino

但是就算我再怎么问，nino也一定不会回答我的

 

 

所以我已经、放弃问nino了

 

虽然超级在意···但是总觉得那理由、一定不会是、不好的

 

 

在转过头前、微微发红的脸颊

这种时候也总是会对我说、那、就算了吧

 

确实能够感受得到nino的爱情

我也、尽力的表现着爱

 

···甚至偶尔、还会被nino满脸通红地骂‘你太烦了！’

 

 

心里想着···希望有一天能够知道那理由呢

但也想着···也许这一辈子一定都没能知道那理由吧

 

今天也再次、倾耳倾听着以微弱的声音传来的nino的爱、一起登上巅峰了

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

翌日、一睁开眼、看见的便是还在睡梦中的nino的睡脸

在还模糊不清的思考中、想着好可爱啊、像以往一样摸摸头···忽然、察觉到

 

 

总是趴着睡觉的nino

那张脸、总是朝着我的方向

 

那总是让我很开心、每次我先醒过来时、就会一直眺望着

但是今天眼却追着nino脸前可爱的那个去

 

 

···对啊。就是现在。这个是个大好机会

 

 

白嫩可爱的nino的···手

 

轻轻拿起毫无防备的摆放在那的手、和自己的中指对比

因为昨天被怀疑了、没能仔细看看、但是再次认真的看着的话

 

 

和我的···差不多、吗？

···不、还是有点粗呢

 

可是···、可能只是nino的手肉肉的、所以看起来比较粗而已？

 

 

···这样可完全不行啊

只是这样看着对比、怎么可能知道正确的尺寸呢

 

这样的话···啊、对了。量了就好了嘛

 

 

轻轻地把nino的手放回原位、再静悄悄的从床里爬出来

为了不发出任何声音谨慎地打开门往客厅走、再根据印象中的地方找比例尺

 

 

···怎么、没有

 

诶?在哪了？？

 

 

明明之前看见nino把比例尺放在这的、却找不着

去哪了呢？、身上只穿着内裤到处找找

 

小心地打开所有柜子、终于找到的比例尺

再次轻声回到房里、量了量还安静的睡着的nino的手指

 

 

 

 

 ···好

 

Nino的手指的尺寸。这下可准了

 

 

把卷在nino手指上的号码牢牢地记在脑里

接着就是消灭证据、把比例尺归还原处

 

 

回到寝室、正当想爬进被单里而把手放在被单上时

但是···果然、还是写在纸上比较好吧？

 

看着睡得正香的nino的睡脸、再次想了想

 

 

毕竟、我、有着一次不小心失忆的前科

要记在我脑里··什么的、根本不可靠

 

 

所以再次悄悄移动至床旁边的床头柜，记录在放在床头柜上的便条纸上

 

 

“nino的手指尺寸”

 

 

 ···好、这样的话

 

这样的话、就算再失去记忆也没问题了···不、还是不行啊

只这么写，还不够呢

 

 

“我心爱的”

 

 

就是这个。再写上这个吧

 

这样的话，就算再次失去记忆、只要看了这张纸也能够知道

我喜欢nino这件事、还有我们正在交往这件事···了吧？

 

 

「······」

 

 

果然、还是我深爱的、人···会比较好吗

 

 

比起爱着的人、深爱的人

不、还是说···要过一辈子的？

无法替代的、之类的？

身心伴侣···离不开的

比命还要重要的···

 

 

···嗯~

 

 

要用语言来表达还真是难

到底、该怎么写才是最合适的呢

 

合适的、能够让心接受的词汇

 

 

 ···嗯~

 

 

脑海里浮现各种不同的词语

但是不管哪个都没能合适

 

 

···嗯~

 

 

这种事、比起我还是nino比较擅长呢

该说知道词语还是、表现能力···说话方式？nino很擅长呢

 

 

「你、在做什么？」

 

「···呜哇啊啊？！」

 

 

在烦恼许久后、突然听见的声音

 

吓得我下意识往后退、正好和在床上和刚才一样的姿势

把脸颊贴在枕头上的nino对视了

 

 

 

 

“你、你什么时候醒来的？”

 

 

当然、我没去问

 

因为已经预见了问的话只会坑了自己而已

 

 

「早、早啊」

 

 

装作平静、不经意的藏起床头柜上的便条纸

接近依然还是只用视线看着我的nino

 

被Nino一副很困的样子盯着看

 

 

「ni、nino？」

 

 

··糟、糟糕

 

被怀疑了？

 

 

被沉默不语的nino盯着看、让我不知觉留下冷汗

 

不经意的擦去渗在额头的冷汗

 

 

「···会、感冒哦？···就那打扮」

 

「嘿···？」

 

 

终于说话了

 

那是包含了甜腻的温柔的声色

手也轻轻、把被单拉开···？

 

 

「好啦、快点···好冷」

 

「诶？···啊、嘿嘿」

 

 ···这个

 

不用难道是，就是“过来吧”对吧

 

 

因为太开心了、钻进被里拥抱着nino

耳边便听见了「好冰！」的抗议的声音

 

但是、抱回我了···、直到我的身体变暖为止、一直都把体温传给我

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【6】

我想出去走走散步

 

 

这么对nino说后，我便出门了

 

中午，在最近渐渐变暖的阳光中

目的地是，车站前的珠宝店

 

外表充满了高级感的那里，是平时完全不可以踏进去的地方

 

 

带着紧张感踏入一步

接着，马上就有来迎接的店员

 

 

「欢迎光临。请问先生想找些什么呢？」

 

「诶？···啊、那···想找、戒指」

 

 

被搭话了···不、这就是他们的工作是理所当然的

但是突然间被搭话、说实话会让我焦虑

 

 

明明没做什么亏心事，行为举止却因为焦虑而变得可疑

虽然店员正认真地，积极地推荐着戒指款式，我却一点也不能专心

 

 

但是，还是硬让自己专心

 

一边听着店员的说明，一边慢慢地看着眼前一个个戒指

适合nino的戒指。想着哪个好呢、硬是让自己专心看看戒指

 

 

 

···可是、都不对呢

 

不管哪个、店员的推荐确实都蛮不错的，但是

 

 

Nino是···会更加那样、纤细地、娇小、虽然如此却有着坚实的芯

坚强地、却又软弱

冷漠的、却又温暖

柔和、总是会包容我

 

 

符合这样的nino的形象的戒指···也不可能这么简单就找到了

 

 

「不好意思。谢谢你」

 

 

结果，什么也没买到

 

两手空空的、回到家

Nino像平时一样来迎接我了

 

 

「你回来了」

 

「···嗯~」

 

「哇？！等···你做什么啊！」

 

「嗯~···」

 

 

真的是无意识的···我把nino

 

抱得紧紧的、把脸埋在颈项里

一边抚摸着nino，一边确认那感触、那味道和那温热

 

 

对对···nino就是这样的

 

 

总是软软暖暖的

但是却很快变得僵硬、温热起来

 

散发出来的是、柑橘系的清新香味

但是在那之中、也掺杂了甜味

 

渐渐地、nino发出了不输给那味道的甜蜜的声色

 

 

 

平时的nino···确认过头了

 

 

「啊···、不···要、你给我适可而止！」

 

「··好痛~~！？」

 

 

不知不觉、又入迷了的我

 

在这样的我的身边，突然在耳边传来大声呼喊

伴随着呼喊声、突然感受到的痛觉

 

用手掌按着从脸颊传来的那疼痛，和红着脸生气的nino···

和有些暴露的nino、眼神重叠了

 

 

「啊···、啊哈哈」

 

 

一瞬间、渐渐的理解了自己都做了些什么

 

这里、明明是玄关

而且这还是正中午呢

 

不仅抱紧了、还把手伸进去了

 

在nino的T恤里摸摸摸

在nino的短裤里也毫无顾虑

 

 

「在、在在在、在这种地方！你、到底、在想些什么！！」

 

 

Nino会这么生气也是理所当然的

这还正中午、在玄关、做出了那样被误解也是当然的我的行动

 

慌张地道歉了

 

···但是

 

 

「笨蛋！色鬼！变态！色狼！色欲魔！」

 

 

我的谢罪似乎没传达到那红透的耳朵里去

从nino传来的是停不下的各种不同骂人的词汇

 

一边进行着深刻的反省、闭上嘴巴、一边用身体接受那些谩骂

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在那以后···nino总算是消气了、回了房间、又···开始想

Nino的形象、如果用具体的语言来形容的话该怎么说才好呢？

 

坚强、又脆弱

冷漠、却又温暖

柔和可爱···

 

 

···真难呢

 

该怎么说才好呢、我不知道

 

 

该怎么表现才能最符合呢···又花了不少时间烦恼

接着忽然想到了

 

 

也没必要···没必要用我不擅长的语言勉强地去表现

用画···用我最擅长的、画、来表现不就好了吗？

 

 

画的话、也能直接联系到想要的戒指的形象

也能更具体的成型吧

 

 

马上便提起笔开始绘画

 

把nino那独特的氛围，一个不留的，认真谨慎的画下去

 

甚至没了时间观念

 

虽然nino似乎进了房里一次，

我也完全没注意到

 

一直画了很久

 

 

 

 

 

就这么画好的形象图

 

双手握着比想象中还要满足的成品，靠着椅背眺望着

 

 

Nino的形象。没错没错···就是这样的呢

开心的眺望着

 

 

就在这时、视界里···

 

 

「啊···糟糕」

 

 

进入视界里的是、挂在墙上的时钟

 

指着‘9’的时针

  * ··我、到底、投入了多长时间了？



 

不禁慌张起来

 

 

9点···晚餐！

 

 

平时的话、明明早就已经吃完了

对于晚餐过于迟了这件事感到焦急

 

我、到底把nino丢在一旁不管多久了！

 

 

慌张地走出房间往客厅走去

而Nino正坐在沙发上静静地看着书

 

 

「ni、nino！」

 

「啊···终于、睡醒了吗？」

 

「啊、不···、对不起。我···」

 

「你饿了吧？我现在去把菜弄热、你先去坐着等等吧」

 

「诶？···啊、···嗯」

 

 

···奇、奇怪？

没有被骂？？

 

我还以为···绝对会被骂的呢

 

 

Fufu的笑着目送走去厨房的nino

 

 

我、明明放置了nino还蛮长一段时间的

晚餐也是、拖了那么迟才吃

 

 

「那么···、我们吃吧」

 

「···嗯、嗯」

 

 

Nino没有一句抱怨、果然···还陪我一起吃

和我一起、自己也没吃完饭···、等着我呢

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【7】

Nino真是···温柔呢

虽然骂人的时候会很严格的训斥、但是这种时候呢

 

 

「因为、你又对什么着迷了吧?」

 

「不···嘛、也是啦」

 

「而且现在、也没有特别赶的截稿日期」

 

「嗯···嘛、也对」

 

 

会给我自由

 

会让我随心所欲地投入于我喜欢的东西

 

 

柔和地、暖暖的、包容我所有的一切

和以前完全没变的、nino的一面

 

 

「嘛、但是、我也想着你要是再过一个小时后都没出来的话，就是勉强你也要让你吃的」

 

「诶？···啊、fufu」

 

 

虽然语言带着些许训斥、但在那眼底里可以感觉得到确实的爱意

 

开心和幸福的同时···又坚定了绝对要让nino高兴的决意

 

 

 

 

 

在那之后的几天

 

我还是找着空隙去珠宝店

但还是很难找到想要的戒指

 

没办法、只好用苦手的电脑找找、却还是找不到

 

 

「该怎么办呢···」

 

 

直到nino的生日为止、还剩不到两个月了

 

但是戒指的事情却一直毫无进展、让我很是慌张

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「大野桑？现在，关于那件委托···」

 

「嗯啊？···啊、啊啊···怎么?」

 

「这个、这样的你觉得如何？这是根据草图制成的···虽说、这也是初次尝试」

 

「诶？···啊、这个是···」

 

「你、现在、正对这着迷对吧？」

 

 

对于找不到意象中的戒指而慌张的我，被伸出的是，一张草图

 

这是上次熟客的公司的委托我画的一幅画

是直到前阵子为止我都还为之沉迷的精细的画

 

 

···最近这阵子、都全心全力的在找戒指，根本就没再画了

 

 

但是，当真正看到那快成型的戒指时

脑内就在一瞬间活性化了

 

想要把那些根据草图制成的那些，化作更为精致的成品

 

 

「那么···我就当你接受委托了哦？」

 

「哦、哦。当然」

 

「是吗。那么，我会通知对方的、大野桑就···fufu」

 

 

不要太过放纵自己哦···nino的话已经传达不到给我了

为了要抑制脑里不断浮现的想法不溢出来，已经很忙了

 

面向桌子，打开崭新的画纸，久违的提起笔画画

 

 

为了损坏印象中的那个的样子

但是也谨慎地带入自己的风格

 

 

画着、画着、···偶尔一边被nino投喂、一边专注于画画

 

 

 

 

 

接着几日后、专注地持续绘画、完成的是、6张画

眺望着似乎会被作为日历使用的那些作品···忽然、察觉了

 

 

「···对」

 

 

对啊。对···什么嘛

 

 

 

我···至今为止一直、都在找着适合nino的戒指

但是、那种东西、不管我再怎么费力也不可能找得到的

 

符合自己心中描绘的、戒指怎么可能··

 

我心中的nino的印象、只有我才知道

而要从别处寻找他也是···

 

 

这样的话、这不是有好办法吗

 

就像刚刚画好的画一样

 

 

草图···要画出一幅、我心中的nino的印象的画。

就像我刚才做的一样

 

 

「···定制、就好了吗」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

既然已经有想法了，就马上开始行动了

 

把完成品交给nino、就这样直接返回工作室

用不擅长的电脑、寻找可以定制戒指的地方

 

一间接着一间、比想象中还要容易找到可以定制的店铺

这让我很是高兴

 

 

但是···糟糕了

 

这是预料之外的

 

 

 

 

 

 

「就算再快···也需花2个月、吗···」

 

 

就算下了订单、也不可能立刻就能完成

虽然是理所当然的、定制很花时间

 

说是至少也必须花费2个月、不管哪家店铺都这么注明

 

 

2个月···nino的生日都过了啊

 

雨季也是、遥远的彼方

不是夏季正盛吗

 

 

「···该、怎么办···」

 

 

对于自己的无能、低头了

对于过于愚蠢的自己、忍无可忍的闭上眼

 

脑海里浮现的是、nino的脸和想象中的戒指

 

 

···要是、要是我早些就想到可以定制的话

不、不对。要是能够早些想到要送戒指给nino的话···

 

不、也不对

要是能更早想起nino的生日的话

 

那么、就不会落到这地步了···

 

 

「···唉」

 

 

但是、事到如今、什么也做不到了

 

就算再早想到些什么、事到如今想着也是···无事于补

 

 

「···不。还···早。还早···」

 

 

现在要放弃的话，那还太早了

 

已经知道了至少需要花2个月去定制了

但是、就麻烦店铺想想办法吧··

 

 

虽然知道希望渺茫、

也向各个接受定制的店铺发了邮件

 

 

“可以帮帮忙、想个办法赶在2个月内完成吗”

 

 

沉重地接受了一家接着一家店铺无机质的“对不起”

但是也不灰心、接着持续寻找店铺再发邮件

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【8】

「大野桑？那个···你有好好睡觉吗？」

 

「诶？···啊、···嗯」

 

「可是你黑圆圈好深哦？」

 

 

一如往既、没有收到任何佳音就过了一星期

 

我···脸上暴露了些什么吗

明明一直、都抱着nino睡得很舒服的啊

 

 

Nino观察着我的脸色、轻轻地抚摸了我眼部

 

温柔地、似乎很担心的描绘眼部、是平时的nino

 

 

「···nino~」

 

「怎、···怎么了吗」

 

「我好喜欢你哦~」

 

「你、你是笨蛋吗！？」

 

 

我很开心地抱紧nino大喊道、却又被拍头了

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那之后、过了几天

 

今天也空虚的看着、被送达的“对不起”的邮件

忽然、发现了和平时收的邮件是不一样氛围的文章

 

 

···有些紧张地、一边读下去

 

“谢谢您的询问”、和看起来比平时还要有礼貌的邮件

带着些许···不、蛮大的期待继续读邮件

 

 

「fu···fufufu。哈哈、哈哈哈！」

 

 

太好了！太好了！

我的紧张、没有白费力气！

 

 

“我们会尽力达到您的要求”、很温暖的文章

因为知道自己也是在强人所难所以才会更加高兴

 

 

慌张地马上致电

 

虽然本应该用邮件沟通的，但是我写邮件可需要花很多时间

 

所以便直接根据邮件记载的电话号码致电，接了电话的是···感觉上很亲切的阿姨

 

 

「突然间致电真是不好意思。我是之前给你们店铺发了邮件的大野」

 

「阿拉、好好。大野桑是吗？我有听说了。请稍等一会儿」

 

 

态度友好得简直不像店铺和客人

却也对此···感到安心

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「那么、就麻烦你们了」

 

 

哔地按下按键，结束了通话

比想象中进展的还要顺利

 

“如果已经有了想象图的话、那么我们也可以根据您的想象图制作”

和一开始接电话的阿姨一样、是个感觉亲切的大叔

 

用着那可靠、稳重地声音接下了我的委托

 

 

···这是不错的

 

问题是···

 

 

「···这草图、该怎么、发送过去啊？」

 

 

根据刚才的大叔的话，只要添附在邮件上就好了···虽然这么说了

添附？邮件？···将这个？？

 

这种事

 

 

「该怎么做啊啊···」

 

 

 

 

本来就不擅长电脑的我

 

虽然查询资料和发邮件、我拼死去做也总算是做到了

 

 

但是添附···添附该怎么做啊

 

怎么把手上这幅画、添附在邮件上发送才好啊

 

 

还是干脆直接邮送过去会比较快送到吧？

虽然这么想了、但是邮送也很花时间呢

 

本来、nino的生日就快到了

 

 

 

「···呐、nino」

 

「是？怎么了？」

 

「那个啊···」

 

「···怎么？」

 

 

这样的话，还是问问比较快吧

 

问问该怎么添附在邮件上

 

 

 

···但是

 

要是问了的话、肯定会被问的

被问 想要添附什么？

 

 

要是这样···我该怎么回答才好啊

不可能直接说「想添附nino的戒指的印象图」吧···

 

 

「大野桑？···怎么了吗？有什么困扰吗？」

 

「诶？···啊、不、不是···也不算不是」

 

「诶诶？···什么意思、到底是哪边···真是的」

 

「那~···那个啊」

 

 

可是、已经、没时间在拖拖拉拉了

 

虽然完全不知道该用什么做借口

但还是下定决心提问了

 

添附文件在邮件上的方法···仔细一问

 

 

「···诶？」

 

「所以我问你、你是想添附什么？文章？画像？还是动画？」

 

「啊···诶、画像···吧？」

 

「吧？是什么意思啊。···真是的。看、这个。把这个这样打开、把想添附的东西放在这就行了」

 

「诶？诶诶？？···等、等等、等等！」

 

 

为预料外nino不询问原因的事而安心了

但也只有一瞬间···突然就快速地做了个示范给我看

 

等等、再一次。从头开始慢慢在示范一次给我看看！

 

 

因为实在是太顺手了、我也完全看不懂

 

慌张地停下nino的动作、再次要求重新开始慢慢示范给我看

 

 

「怎么样？看懂了吗？」

 

「啊···不、嗯。看懂了···但是、」

 

「但是？···但是什么」

 

「不···」

 

 

看懂是看懂了

 

因为nino仔细地和我说明了、所以打开文件夹添附画像在邮件的方法、我知道了

 

但是！

 

但是···要怎么从那文件夹找到那图像呢？

 

虽然是理所当然的、这个电脑里、并没有我画的戒指印象图

那该怎么找、不存在的文件呢···啊、对了

 

这种时候、就是要输入电脑里

 

 

那······该怎么把画像输入进电脑里呢？

 

 

「那、那个···nino？我再问一个、问题哦」

 

「什么事？」

 

「说到来、该怎么将文件输入到电脑里···」

 

「···你。连这种事都不会还当成上班族了吗」

 

「对、对不起！」

 

 

过于冷淡的nino的视线。把腰弯下90度道歉、却被···翻了白眼

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【9】

「······」

 

「······」

 

 

当我坐在沙发上看着电视节目，便感受到身后传来被犀利的视线盯着看

 

 

我该转过身问问「怎么了吗」比较好吗

可是、如果这么做了一定会被反问的

 

这样的话、还是···装作不知道、吧

 

 

我完全没有察觉到、那快要穿过我身体犀利的视线

因为、我现在、正专注于看电视节目···

 

 

坚决地、贯彻我正在看电视节目的伪装后···是放弃了吗？

「唉」在叹了口气后、便随着那可爱的脚步声走向厨房了

 

 

「···唉」

 

 

我这也才、松了一口气

又被nino怀疑了呢、心里这么想着

 

 

···不过、确实、平时的我只要一有空档便会在房里画那精致的画了

所以当看到我这样无所事事、只是在看电视节目，那么被怀疑也是没办法的对吧

 

但是、我之所以不离开这里是有理由的

因为我必须在现场才行！

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

托nino的福、印象图顺利添附了，离大叔打过来的确认电话也快一个月了

时限就在眼前、在焦虑至极之时接到了一通电话

 

慌张地接了电话、是心情很好的大叔。被说了邮件上有个添附文件，去看看呗

经历了排山倒海的苦难终于看到了那邮件

 

 

真厉害···真不愧

 

 

如同我画的成品

明明时间紧迫、却是完美地完成了

 

这样就好了吗？来自大叔再次的确认、我当然立即就首肯了

 

 

 

 

 

自接到那通电话后过了数日。从今天早上开始就一直在待机

在客厅···坐在沙发上一边看着电视节目、一边坐立不安的待机着

 

还没到吗？还没到吗？脑袋里一直这么想着，也不知道电视节目在做些什么

 

为了不不小心漏听、竖起耳朵倾听

为了能够迅速展开心动、手脚不停晃动做着准备

 

等待

只是一味的、等着···忽然

 

 

——pinpon♪

 

 

终于、来了！

 

 

 

「我、我去开门！」

 

「···蛤？」

 

 

“来了~”、阻止了想跟平时一样发出可爱的回应声去玄关开门的 nino

我从沙发上站了起来往玄关奔去

 

打开门后···终于、到了♪

 

 

期待许久的、这个

 

 

「真是太谢谢、您了！」

 

 

抱着终于抵达的戒指、用着蹦跶的轻快脚步走回房里

 

 

啊、糟糕

 

 

「怎么回事？那个是···什么东西被寄过来了？」

 

「诶、诶···这是」

 

 

理所当然地、回去的地方里有nino在

在客厅里、有用这怀疑的眼神看着箱子的nino在···

 

 

怎么回事？···这是、戒指啦

但是、我也不可能就这么说出来呀

 

 

「这个是？」

 

「这个是···」

 

 

在两人之间、“···”、沉默还在持续着

 

 

该怎么办···该怎么糊弄过去才好

 

在我手里有着小小的包裹

在我眼前的是、质疑的nino

 

该··该用什么、借口才···好、

 

 

「······」

 

「大野桑？」

 

「这··、这个是、···这个是、对！是润滑剂！」

 

「···蛤？」

 

「现、现在街上正红的呢！这个是那个的、试用配套··、」

 

「···你是笨蛋吗？」

 

「うぐっ」

 

 

虽然被冷漠至极的声色、被无比蔑视的眼神看着说了···但是、我没后悔哦

因为总算是顺利把nino糊弄过去了

 

 

就像是无奈得说不出话了、nino发出不满的脚步声再次前往厨房

虽然感觉我失去了很多东西、但总算是松了一口气的我也前往了工作室

 

 

 

 

 

 

轻轻地把包裹放在桌上，打开那小小的包裹

在包裹里面有一个淡蓝色的有些圆圆的小盒子

上边还装饰了白色的缎带

 

 

把盒子拿起来、放在掌上看着

 

不时还换个角度、慢慢地看

 

 

···虽然通过照片看过了、但是实品会是怎样的呢

虽然我也想要尽快看到、但是···先打开来看成品、也不太好吧

 

 

「真想··、快点看到啊···」

 

 

我想象中的、专属于nino的戒指

 

真想快点看到、nino戴上这戒指的时候、nino开心的时候

 

 

···虽是这么说、生日就在三天后

 

 

那天、我们两人就悠闲地去看看电影

回来的路上再去有些高级的餐馆吃了饭、然后、再好好庆祝吧

 

明明在一起那么长时间了却没能帮nino庆祝到的生日

交往后nino的第一个生日··

 

他、会高兴吗？

会让我看见和去年不一样的眼泪吗？

如果他能、幸福地露出笑容就好了···

 

 

 

在此之前、为了不遗失···为了不遗忘

得好好放在书架上

 

放在之前写下的nino尺寸和印象图在一起··

 

 

\---- 咚咚

 

 

「大野桑？午餐、准备好了哦？」

 

「啊···啊、嗯。谢、谢谢」

 

 

···但是、也得好好藏起来呢

如果在当天前被找到了、可就没有意义了、就白费一切了

 

 

还是···别放在书架上吧

就放在这里的抽屉里···

 

 

「···好嘞」

 

 

看不到的地方。但是不会忘记的地方、这次好好地放在抽屉里

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【10】

在那之后、转眼间就过了3天、今天就是nino的生日了

一往如既地享用了美味的早午餐、在这之后

原本打算要去看电影的、但是

 

 

「这是对方的主题。对方说只要题材和颜色符合主题，其他的任你自由发挥」

 

 

在沙发上等着nino的我、应该是整理完毕了、nino让我过去他那边

想着终于可以邀约了、兴奋地走向nino

坐下后、接着被说的就是···新的委托

 

 

「···诶？···真的？」

 

「是真的啊？···啊、这主题很难吗？那我再和对方洽谈一下让他给个更具体的解释吧、」

 

「不···不不、我不只是这个意思···」

 

 

我不是这个意思、我想说的是、在这时候来了份工作？这件事

 

工作···、有自然是开心的

毕竟对方也喜欢我的画、也是nino努力帮我争取的

所以我总是很感谢

 

 

···但是！

 

为什么是现在··

为什么偏偏就在今天！

 

今天可是nino的生日欸！？

我还打算接下来要去看电影再去有些高级的餐馆吃饭的！

 

 

···硬生生的被、内心慌张得很的我

 

 

但是nino、却没有发现

当被说了「截止日期是、下个礼拜。只是一副小图画应该没问题对吧？」的时候···

 

 

「啊···有！有问题！」

 

「诶？···什么问题？」

 

「诶？？···啊、所以、···那个」

 

 

···下意识地、就说了有问题

 

但是、被问什么问题时···怎么可能说出口呢

 

在被nino注视下，也没能好好给的解释

 

 

「你不具体说明一下问题在哪、我也没办法帮你调整啊」

 

「呜、呜呜···」

 

 

被追问、更被直勾勾地盯着看、我也更加···说不出话

 

 

怎么办

怎么办

 

这种时候、该怎么办才好？

 

 

我只不过是、因为今天是nino的生日、想要帮他庆祝··

 

想把今天变成对于nino来说特别的一天

想要让nino感到幸福

 

就···、就只是这样而已啊

 

 

 

···对

 

就只是这样而已

 

 

 

「大野桑？你有在听吗？」

 

「今天···、今天」

 

「诶···？」

 

「我们···、去看电影好不？」

 

「···电影？」

 

 

不用拼死地藏起那些没必要藏起来的事实

想要帮他庆祝这件事、是让nino知道也没关系的

 

 

所以直率地看着nino

Nino好像有点被吓到了

 

 

「看看电影、接着就去哪儿吃晚饭吧。今天、我们就悠闲的过嘛」

 

「······」

 

 

发现、了吗···我到底想要做什么

我也没有再说什么、只是看着nino

 

Nino忽然就移开了视线、视线往下

 

 

「我知道了」

 

 

小声呢喃道

 

就着低着眼眸的样子

耳朵还有些发红

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

从那之后、nino···就很害羞

就算我向他搭话、也只给我简短的答复、做着出门的准备

 

 

来到外头、不凑巧的是阴天。这个时期特有的、好像现在也会下起雨的阴天···在这种那个天气之中

和还是不怎么说话的nino来到了电影院···好、该看什么呢

 

 

「nino。想看什么？」

 

「诶···我？你在问我吗？」

 

「诶？因为···」

 

「是你邀我出来看电影的不是吗？··那你来选要看什么啊」

 

「啊···」

 

 

这么说来、确实如此

既然是我邀的、我就应该决定要看什么呢

 

我、虽然决定了要去看电影

关键的要看什么、却完全没想到

 

 

「那···这个呢？这个、好像电视剧蛮火的对吧？」

 

「就算再火···、我们、从来也没看过这电视剧对吧？再说了、不伦剧我有点」

 

「啊···那、这个呢？去年、好像引起了潮流的对吧」

 

「这个和那个是完全不一样的啊？不要因为都是动漫就当成是一伙的」

 

「诶诶？···那、这个」

 

「恐怖片···你、是在跟我找吵架吗？」

 

「啊、唉··」

 

 

看着并列着的电影作品、一边询问nino的意见

却总是得不到满意的回应

不仅如此···对啊。Nino可是超级讨厌恐怖片的

 

选的电影都被拒绝了、意志消沉

 

 

「真是的···那、就看这个好了。这个、好像蛮有趣的。呐、我们看这个吧？」

 

「啊···好！」

 

 

当我低下头消沉时

 

和以往一样···nino又再次帮助了我

 

 

 

 

 

Nino选的电影、果然真的很有趣、真不愧是nino

就连这个不擅长长时间安静坐在一个地方的我，都始终全神贯注地看完了电影

 

 

「真有趣呢」

 

「fufu、真不愧是我、对吧？」

 

「嗯呼呼、是啊、真不愧是nino」

 

 

···太好了。看起来nino也很开心

 

 

「呐nino、我们去吃饭吧」

 

「啊、好啊」

 

「要吃什么好呢···要去哪里？」

 

「诶？」

 

「诶？」

 

看着比想象中开心的nino、我也感到很高兴

并把提出接下来的预订行程。原本想“去有点高级的地方吃吃饭”， 但是

 

 

「······」

 

 

···啊、糟糕

 

好像从无言的nino传来了“还要问我吗”的无声的提问

 

 

明明是我提议的，却什么也没有准备好

有点高级的地方···倒是想在哪里啊

 

不管再怎么说···没计划也要有个限度吧

 

 

「啊、诶···你、等等」

 

 

电影和餐厅、连续失败

慌张地拿出手机、寻找附近的餐厅

 

『有点高级的餐厅』

 

当我拼命地想要挽回连续的失态和看起来有些冷漠的nino

 

 

「你看··。这里怎么样？离这里蛮近的···而且看起来挺好吃」

 

「···诶？」

 

 

Nino···似乎也在帮我找了餐厅

看着被展现的屏幕上的nino建议的餐厅

 

离这里不远、有点时尚、确实看起来挺好吃的··

 

 

「那、那我、我们就去这、这里吧」

 

「kufufu。好、就这么决定了」

 

 

看着因焦虑而口吃的我、nino一脸看戏的样子笑了

 

 

···怎么说好呢、那个。Nino的那副表情、那笑声

让我···感到、心跳加速了

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【11】

明明至今为止一直、一直都在一起

没想到我会为了这么一点小事而心跳加速

 

 

「走、走吧」

 

 

总觉得、再次察觉到这事让我感到害羞

也没好好看着nino的脸、便迈出步伐

 

但是在这样的我的身后、立即传来了···和刚才让我心动一样的笑声

 

 

「不是在那边哦。是这边」

 

「诶···？···呜哇！？」

 

 

突然被抓住了衣领、转了个方向

被nino笑着问、你是想走去哪里呀？

 

又再次、心动了

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「真好吃呢」

 

「是啊」

 

 

当我们抵达了那有点时尚的餐厅、吃了好吃的料理后

心动不已的这个心情、也逐渐平静下来了

 

两人悠闲地品味着好吃的料理、时不时交换彼此的料理、吃完了

 

 

「那我们走吧」

 

「好」

 

 

把餐厅置于身后

 

因为nino可爱的「多谢款待」、心跳加速的同时踏上了回家的路

正当快要回到家时。忽然···诶？···啊、骗人的吧？

 

 

「ni、nino···快跑！」

 

「哇、哇哇哇」

 

 

阴暗的天空突然、下起了小雨···才不仅如此

而是一口气撒——地下起了大大的雨滴

 

 

糟糕了。早知道就带把伞出来了！

 

 

明明出门时、就还想着好像会下雨了

 

却什么都没有准备

下起了倾盆大雨时、才会搏手无策

 

当回到家里时···两人都无一不可避免地变成了落汤鸡

 

 

但是、即使如此对我来说也没什么

虽然全身湿淋淋、但只是这样的话我还能承受得住

 

但是nino···

 

 

「nino！给、毛巾！」

 

 

本来就白嫩的脸、现在越显苍白

本来就瘦弱的身体也发着抖

 

虽然把毛巾递给了nino、但nino却也只是把接过手的毛巾紧紧握在手中

 

 

「浴、浴室！我们去浴室吧！」

 

 

慌张地连带着毛巾抱起nino

不管被弄湿的地上直奔浴室

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「没、没事吧？」

 

「啊···嗯。好些了···」

 

 

用温水从nino的头上淋下去几分钟。Nino的体温逐渐恢复了

也不在颤颤发抖、听到nino像平常一样在说话、总算是安心了

 

 

但是···啊啊、啊啊

 

怎么办···这个

 

 

衣服也好牛仔裤也好鞋子和袜子···都湿透了

因为没有时间帮nino脱下衣物直接就用花洒淋了nino

 

惨不忍睹的现状

 

 

明明是难得的生日···

 

 

「···对不起、nino」

 

「诶···？」

 

「明明是那么难得的日子··」

 

 

却什么都白费了

 

话说、从一开始···就是

 

 

不管是电影还是餐厅、所有一切都

 

所有一切都···糟糕透顶了

 

 

对于完全没有计划性又没有任何思量的行动的自己、五体投地了

在这样的我的背部···、嗯？

 

 

「nino···？」

 

 

不知为何nino紧紧地贴着我

 

 

「···怎么了？还冷吗？」

 

 

我还以为已经暖和了呢··？

 

转了身、轻轻抱着nino问了问

但是、nino只是把脸埋在我胸口、什么都不说

 

 

「nino···？」

 

「···你」

 

「···诶？」

 

 

正当我想暖和nino而往花洒伸出手时

听见了细声说道的话语

 

 

说了什么？

 

 

「···nino?」

 

「我···我、今天、很高兴哦？」

 

「···诶、」

 

「所以···谢谢你、阿智」

 

 

慢慢的、抬起头的同时呢喃道

还露出了很高兴的、软软的笑容

 

渐渐缩短距离的nino

甜蜜地重叠了柔软的嘴唇

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

明明始终都交给nino决定、没想到会被道谢

在这种地方、在这种场景被喊了名字、甚至被nino亲吻了

 

 

「哈啊···啊、小和」

 

 

甜蜜地快要让人窒息的长吻

朦胧地看着积极地伸出舌头在我嘴里放肆的nino

 

Nino也是吗···也和我拥有同样的心情吗？

 

 

湿润的眼瞳、变红的脸颊、不稳定的呼吸、被给予的刺激

怎么可能忍耐得住

 

 

把nino抱紧、这次换我重叠了嘴唇

 

搅乱了温热且柔软的口内

在听着不时漏出的声因积攒着兴奋、同时伸出手开始抚摸

Nino也向我伸出了手

 

抱着我背部的手

 

虽然扯了几次、因为被弄湿而难以脱下的衣物

不知是放弃了吗、现在只是轻轻抚摸着我的背部

 

 

我也、放弃了忍耐、直接在衣物上

用手指用力按捏着、在发出被锁在口内声音的同时紧紧抓住了我的衣服

 

 

「嗯啊、啊···、」

 

 

当我放开嘴唇、传来的是更加鲜明的甜蜜的喘息

一边竖起耳朵倾听、一边舔着从nino脸颊上、耳朵上、颈项留下来的水滴

 

只看得见一丁点的锁骨、用力吸

在白嫩的肌肤上留下了一朵鲜艳的红色花朵

 

 

「不、啊···不可以、」

 

「···为什么？可以的吧？」

 

「才不···嗯、嗯嗯」

 

 

用手指轻轻地描绘着那花朵又再次回到嘴上

让nino吞下可爱的抱怨、nino的身体颤颤发抖

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【12】

虽然总算是把裤子脱到脚下了、但是因为脚上还穿着鞋子

所以也没能继续脱了

 

缠着脚下的nino湿透的牛仔裤

和缠在大腿上的自己的牛仔裤真是麻烦

 

 

但是我也没有余力去关注这些

只是慢慢地扩张着背对着我的nino的肉穴

 

 

「啊、啊啊、啊···不、那里···、」

 

「这里？···这里、很舒服吗？」

 

 

压抑着焦急的心情、抚摸着如今已经了如指掌的那里

为了不让nino感到疼痛、为了让nino只感觉到舒服、慎重地扩张

 

顶在入口、再慢慢地、往里面送去

 

 

「哈、啊、啊啊···哈啊、」

 

 

往深处、再往深处去、靠着nino的喘息声带领我

所以直到抵达那温热紧致的最深处为止、并没有花太多时间

 

 

送入了全部、为了让nino适应而停下了动作

伸出手在T恤上抚摸着nino的背部、发出喘息

 

 

「小和···？」

 

 

试探性地叫了叫nino、nino便慢慢地转身过来

软绵绵地、用那恍惚不定的眼瞳找着我

 

 

「啊、呜···、···阿智」

 

 

很难过地···却又很惹人怜爱的喊着我

不知为何让我、很想要哭

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「你还好吗···？」

 

「不、好」

 

「···我想也是」

 

 

但是结果、哭的是···nino

 

 

是我在隔着一层衣服、所带来的微妙的刺激中、把乳头玩弄过头了吗

还是我在双脚被牛仔裤拌着、在四只无法轻易动弹时、把肉穴深处顶得太过分了呢

 

 

但是···nino很舒服这件事一定不会错的

 

···嘛、都好吧

 

 

「nino~、我帮你脱了哦」

 

 

从连站也站不住、无力地瘫倒在地上的nino身上

脱下了鞋子袜子、牛仔裤和总是有些花俏的内裤也都全脱下

 

自己也总算是脱下了全部衣物、打开花洒

 

虽然体内深处依然温热、但是表面皮肤却已经完全变冷的nino

用温水帮nino淋了淋、顺便把身体和头部、也一起洗了

 

自己也赶紧洗了洗后、用毛巾擦拭、裹起来、再抱起来、带进寝室

放在床上、而我总之先穿上了内裤、再把水带过去、让nino喝了

 

 

还真是久违了呢、像这样照顾nino的事

自那天以来、已经蛮习惯的照顾nino。正当我照顾着nino

 

 

「嗯···？怎么了？有什么事吗？」

 

 

突然紧紧地···被抓住了、内裤

 

 

 

这是咋了？

 

我、现在正要去把衣服拿去洗呢？

 

 

 

以前只是把衣服丢进洗衣机放置便以为了事的我

如今也乖乖学会了洗衣机的用法了

 

所以今天才想着要把丢在浴室里的我和nino的衣服拿去洗呢··

 

 

「已经、够了」

 

「嘿···？」

 

「比起那些事···今天。我···是寿星对吧？」

 

「诶？···啊、不···是、是这样没错啦」

 

 

虽然是这样···但是没想到会从nino口中听到这些话

因为今天是什么日子、我和nino都特意不提起

 

 

明明如此、那为什么会突然提起了呢

我疑惑地看着躺在床上的nino

 

 

「所以···、我可以说对吧？」

 

「嘿？···说什么？」

 

「······」

 

「···nino？」

 

「···啊、」

 

「啊？」

 

「我···啊、··你」

 

「···诶？」

 

 

Nino···这是怎么了？

 

怎么突然、说话变得那么不利索了

盯着我看的那脸容、逐渐变红

到底···在碎碎念着什么呢？

 

 

“可以说对吧？”、到底想说些什么呢

因为听不清楚、而俯下身子靠近nino竖耳倾听

 

 

 

“···我爱你···”

 

 

 

「诶···？」

 

「我、我、就想说这些话！」

 

「······诶、」

 

 

basa地、就用被褥盖上了头部

变成了圆圆一团的nino

 

懵懵地看着nino团···脑海中浮现的是

 

 

「诶··、诶诶！？啊、爱···、nino？诶、刚刚、对我···说、说了我爱你···说、说我爱你、你这么说了吗！？」

 

 

一边呐呐！地喊着nino、一边摇晃着变成一团的nino

当然、没有给我任何回应

 

顽固地用被褥包裹自己、坚持保持沉默的nino

 

 

 

我、我爱···我爱你、这话

 

没想到nino会说这种话

 

 

预料之外的nino的话语、让我高兴地快上天了

明明刚刚才发泄出来的欲望、现在又快速地再次累积起来

 

 

但是、现在不是高兴地性奋起来的时候

 

 

「你、你等等我！」

 

 

向还是保持团成一团的nino说、赶紧把寝室丢在后头

前往的是、我的工作室

 

拿起了为了今天而准备的戒指再回去

正想着赶紧跑回去···却又想起了、这场景毫无气氛可言啊

 

 

虽然准备了戒指是不错的、但是我没考虑到送戒指的时机

因此只能在这种措手不及的时候送出去了

 

 

「nino···不、小和。你愿意收下吗？」

 

「···嘿？」

 

「祝你生日快乐。这是、我的心意」

 

「啊···」

 

 

但是、我也考虑不了那么多

现在的我、只想要把戒指送给说了爱我的nino

 

 

把手伸向从被褥里露出脸的nino

 

奇···奇怪？

怎么了？

 

nino只是把那装有戒指的盒子放在手掌上、并不打算打开

 

 

···啊、这个、好像在哪看过

 

戒指是无罪的、但唤醒了最糟糕的那段记忆···

 

 

「这、这个是！这个是、为了nino量身定做的哦？我···是我、是我设计然后拜托珠宝店帮忙做的」

 

「···诶？」

 

「nino的形象。纤细却有着坚实的芯、虽然严格却总是很温柔··」

 

 

虽然有着冷漠的外表、却是非常温暖

软软的、甜甜的、总是包容着我

 

 

我心中的、nino的形象

 

把我画的画和根据我的画制作出来的戒指

 

 

让nino交互的看了看

 

 

「我、我···我、才没有、那么美、」

 

「你很美哦。Nino、很美的」

 

「···」

 

「呐、小和。你喜欢吗？」

 

 

虽然露出了迟疑的表情···但是应该很开心吧？

 

落下的闪闪发亮的美丽的水滴、在脸颊上画了线

之前我也见过。虽然在那之后、我让nino伤心了

 

但是···这次一定要

 

 

「谢谢你、对我说我爱你。我也、爱你哦」

 

 

为了不落下细微的表情变化、盯着nino告诉了他

Nino确实、很幸福地笑了···然后再次、亲吻了我

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【13】

在柔和的温暖的包围之中醒了过来、眼前看见的是你的样貌

和昨天完全不一样、在朝日的照射下

很舒服的、微微张开了嘴巴沉睡着

 

已经习空见惯的这光景

但是总是会感到开心

 

 

 

 

接受了我那过分的谎言的你

但是我···果然还是很不安啊

 

会觉得你、该说是顺其自然···还是只是被影响了而已呢？

是不是会有一天、你会和我说对不起、然后消失在我眼前呢

 

一直、都很不安

 

 

但是、你总是对这样的我表达

用语言、用态度、一直向我表达着···

 

 

你总是、会对我说「亲亲我嘛？」呢？

就连这件事、对于我来说、也是能够让我感受到实感的一件事

 

 

每当被你这么说、我就会觉得

我是可以触碰你、想你的

 

我每次都很高兴、感到幸福

但是因为太害羞了、也没办法说出这些话

 

 

但是、托你的福总算是感到了实感

我总是抱着的不安、也逐渐产生了细微变化

 

 

 

对于这样的你、我也···说实话我也想说更多的

但是、我没办法这么轻易的就说出口啊

 

因为、每当我说了···总感觉、很可怕

你的那双眼···眼神、就会变了啊？

因为你眼里尖锐耀眼的光辉···、所以我才没办法轻易说出口啊

 

 

但是我心里、总是在想着你

喜欢你、喜欢你、喜欢的不得了

 

这份喜欢、也日益膨胀甚至不知停下

在不知觉之间就变换成爱了

 

我爱你···果然我还是说不出口

 

 

 ···因为、实在是太沉重了对吧？

 

9年、一直单恋着你

甚至说了谎想要得到你

 

 

虽然你说你很开心我这么做

但是我还是···毕竟我也被自己的所作所为给吓到了

 

所以、一直以来都没能说出来

 

 

但是昨天···因为是我的生日

 

 

 

···说出来了、真好

 

预料之外、很开心的你

还回应了我

 

而且、还准备了

 

 

带有些圆润的纤柔的设计

四处充满了温暖的色彩

柔和的···但是强烈的、重叠了数次的流线形

 

 

你说了、这是对我的印象

 

 

这个是···我？

 

没想到你心中的我、竟然是这么美丽的

 

 

看着你画的画、胸口变得温热起来

看了把你的心意实体化的戒指、我···

 

 

「呜呜~···nino~···」

 

「嗯···？是。什么事···？」

 

「这个···好好吃啊」

 

「···诶诶？」

 

 

 

到底、发了什么梦啊···

不断动着嘴巴、还是舒服地沉睡的你

 

 

伸出手、捏住不断咀嚼着的嘴唇、你便发出了不满的声音

 

 

「fufufu···好啦、是时候该起床了？」

 

「呜···呜？」

 

「已经是早上了哦？今天想吃什么？」

 

「呜呜···、呜、呜呜、」

 

「好啦、起床啦？···阿智」

 

「呜·········呜呜？！」

 

 

当我在你耳边细语道、你便突然睁开了眼睛

但是嘴上还是一样

 

 

「呜、呜呜！呜呜呜、呜？？」

 

「哈哈···我听不清楚你在说什么啦」

 

「呜呜！呜~~！！」

 

 

当我继续捏着、你便想着挣脱而晃着头

随着你的动作、我的手也跟着在摆动

 

沐浴着晨光、左手无名指发出耀眼的光芒

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

呐···谢谢你

 

接受了、这样的我的感情

不仅如此、还给了我满满的爱意

 

 

 

被你带来的日子的幸福

 

这一点一滴、都是我最重要的宝物

 

 

 

「喜欢」这句话

你总是温柔地笑着对我说

 

安稳地流逝去的时间

还有像笨蛋一样两人一起胡闹的那时间也是

 

 

感受得到的温暖

每当我伸出手就在我身旁

 

舒服的不得了的甜蜜的亲吻

直达深处的炽热

 

 

只有这些、就足够了

 

明明如此···

 

 

 

我这次获得的

 

是实体化了你的感情的东西

是闪闪发亮的特别的世界

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「呐···」

 

「嗯~？」

 

 

 

 

 

我可以一直待在你身边吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
